


“How could the both of them both be such oblivious idiots?”

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Opowiadania Muminków | Die Mumins | The Moomins (Stop Motion 1977), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, The Snufkin and Snorkmaiden being supportive and friendly content that I need, Two idiots one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 11 - “You don’t see it?”Snufkin and Moomintroll are both oblivious. Snorkmaiden is getting pretty damn tired of it.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	“How could the both of them both be such oblivious idiots?”

**Author's Note:**

> If I can’t find content of Snufkin and Snorkmaiden being friends, I’ll make it myself, goddammit!

It’s the little things about Moomintroll that Snufkin noticed. The way his tail twitched excitedly before going on a new adventure. The way his blue eyes sparkled on sunny days. How he often liked to whistle to himself when he thought no one was listening. 

It was also the little things about Snufkin and Moomintroll that seemed incredibly obvious to Snorkmaiden. How when Snufkin began playing his mouth-organ, Moomintroll would listen intently, staring right at Snufkin’s hands as they moved back and forth. How if Moomintroll began to dose off while Snufkin was playing a soft song, he wouldn’t stop for anything in the world, so he wouldn’t risk waking Moomintroll up. How the two of them could sit on the bridge and fish for hours on end, and be completely content. 

Snorkmaiden liked Moomintroll just as well, but dammit, she read enough novels and fairy tales to know pining when she saw it. 

One day just before Midsummer, she visited Snufkin in his tent, only to be greeted by him admiring the shell Moomintroll had given him earlier in the spring. 

“So when are you going to tell him?” she asked. 

“Tell him what?” Snufkin replied.

“That you like him, of course.”

Snufkin grew quiet. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes, it is.” Snorkmaiden said. “In fact, both of you are very unsubtle.”

Snufkin blushed. “Meaning?”

“Oh come on! You don’t see it? He’s just as in love as you are. He’s closer to you than anyone else in the valley, and he doesn’t act as casual around _anyone_ but you!”

The realization was slowly kicking in, but Snufkin still said nothing. 

At that point, Moomintroll came into the tent. “Good morning!” He said. “Snufkin, would you like to go fishing?”

“Of course.” Snufkin replied. 

As the two boys left the tent, Snorkmaiden whispered to Snufkin, “Don’t be afraid to tell him.”

Snufkin and Moomintroll both looked at each other, equally confused and embarrassed, and continued to the river. 

“Idiots, the both of them.” Snorkmaiden muttered. “How could the both of them both be such oblivious idiots?”


End file.
